Pain Reliever
by jerseygirl122705
Summary: Recently, Troy has been having headaches. The constant visits to the hospital don't seem to be helping, especially since he doesn't have insurance. Troy decides to go to the health clinic, but what happens when he gets some help from a young, sexy nurse?


Troy would make the same complaint as always. He would tell them his head was throbbing, a recurring problem he had learned to live with, but right now, it was just intolerable. He would explain it, probably to a nurse, and let her know he was aware there were pills he knew would take care of the problem and work quickly. He could have gone to the hospital emergency room, but the cost was too high for a young man without insurance. Besides, he knew the staff at the hospital was becoming suspicious of his frequent visits complaining of the vague pains that couldn't be substantiated; yet by law, they had to treat him and the only treatment was the medication he seemed to be taking more and more often. It was late when he arrived at the clinic. The duty nurse stood behind the front desk and took his name telling him to have a seat.

He watched her carefully. She ran into rooms to see patients, came back and answered phones, then went back to see patients again. One by one the patients left while he waited.

Finally she appeared in an open doorway. Before arriving, he wasn't sure what to expect. He certainly wasn't expecting the leggy nurse with chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. "Troy, Troy Bolton," she called out.

He was the only one left in the waiting room, but answered, "That's me!"

"We're closed, but we have a policy to see everybody that makes it in before we lock the doors. Come on back and let's see what we can do to make you better," she said, smiling.

Troy's thoughts were lost in her deep blue eyes. He got up and followed her to an examination room. "Have a seat inside and I'll be right in," she told him. Troy knew the routine. He had been through it so many times before. She walked back in carrying the clipboard and notes attached he had scribbled down about himself and his problem and studied it.

"So, Troy...taking a look here it says you've suffered bad headaches for years. Let me do a quick exam and get a history. By the way, my name is Gabriella."

Through asking questions, she learned of his many trips to the hospital. She understood the problem but it wasn't unusual to see Troy or people like him. Whether he really had throbbing pain or not, she would listen and treat him as best she could.

"Is there a doctor on duty?" he asked her.

"Not right now."

Troy became anxious. "I know what I need but we need a doctor to write a prescription."

"If we need medication, we have samples I can give you and make a referral to your doctor. If we can't wait that long, I can call our staff doctor, he'll talk to you on the phone and call in a prescription to the pharmacy tonight if he feels you really need it."

He could sense Gabriella didn't believe there was a real problem by the way she seemed to stress the word "really" when she spoke. Still, there was a kindness to her as she spoke. She was certainly friendlier than the nurses at the hospital and seemed to have an unmistakable sincerity and kindness to her voice and in her manner he enjoyed and appreciated. Troy laid on the small hospital bed and watched her as she sat on the small stool. She asked him questions but his eyes were drawn to her hands going to the edge of her skirt and running over the white nylons she wore.

"I think I know how to take care of the problem," she announced. Gabriella stood up and without warning, removed the skirt she wore, as well as her top, stripping down to her bra and panties.

Troy felt like he was living out a Penthouse letter. She asked him more questions and took some notes but he barely paid attention to what she asked, instead intent to gaze upon her as she worked.

Her hands went to her soft panties and played lightly over her pussy before slipping underneath. He could see her finger push into her wet pussy. Spreading her legs further apart, her finger moved quickly over her clit and her breathing became jagged. With her other hand, she pulled the panties out and away and her finger moved out of her pussy. The palm of her hand gently caressed her pussy and clit. She leaned back on the small stool, her long legs spreading far apart. He watched her chocolate brown eyes glaze over and begin to close as her hand moved faster and then her finger moved back inside her pussy.

He could hear her low moans get louder and watched her legs stiffen as she came. He could feel his cock grow hard watching her body quiver and finally relax. Her eyes opened and looked at him. "Take off your pants, Troy," she told him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next and looked confused but she assured him she was a nurse and there wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. He complied with her request sliding his pants and underwear down. Gabriella stood up and walked over to the bed and reached down grabbing his hard cock in her hand.

Troy shivered slightly, not from the coolness of the air-conditioned room but from the touch of her hand on his cock. "I know exactly how to take care of this little problem you have," she said, giggling.

Small droplets of precum were glistening on the head of his cock. "Mmmm," he heard her moan as her head lowered to lick the clear liquid pearls from the head of his cock. Moving around to the front of the bed, she climbed up between his legs. Her hand reached forward and grabbed his cock. "Hmmm, I see we're going to have to examine this a little more closely," she chuckled.

Gabriella held his cock in one hand and he could feel her tongue press against the head. Her hand held his cock loosely keeping it straight up as she licked the head and just underneath. His body started to writhe on the small bed.

Without warning, she pushed her body forward and her mouth engulfed his cock. She moved so quickly it startled Troy at first, but only for a moment. He could feel her lips gliding down the length of his cock and her tongue tickling the shaft as her head bobbed and up and down. His hands instinctively went to her head and grabbed her long brown hair, then released and fell to his sides as she took his cock deeper into her mouth.

Gabriella continued fucking his pulsating cock in and out of her mouth. She could hear him gasp and his breathing became shallow and quick. All of a sudden his voice pierced the stillness of the room. "Shit...I'm gonna come!" Gabriella held her head still, her lips tightening, waiting for the first blast of his sticky cum and heard him yell again as he shot his load of hot, creamy cum into her mouth. His cock spasmed several times filling her mouth with the warm liquid streaming from his cock. She swallowed fast and furiously draining his cock and then holding it in her mouth continuing to lick and suck at his shaft as it grew soft in her mouth.

Finally, she sat up. "So, Troy...did we take care of that throbbing head you had!" she laughed. He just laid on the bed quietly, smiling. From now on, his first stop would be the clinic, not the hospital, the next time the pain in his head became intolerable. He had found his merciful, winged angel!


End file.
